My Only Love
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: Sorato......all I can say. Sorato.......can only say that and songfic. Inexplainable!


My only love  
  
This is a sonfic about Matt and Sora finding out they love each other. I usually write Taiora's but I decided to change it a little. Besides, they'd look good together. Almost as good as Tai and Sora look together. No offence to people who like Sorato's. This song was taken off the Sailor Moon soundtrack. I don't own anything of Sailor Moon and/or digimon so don't sue me!!  
  
Matt looked out his window. He was so bored today. He felt like calling someone. But who? He decided to call Joe but he got Joe's answering machine instead. He called the other's as well but they were either busy or not there. Finally, when he called Sora's house, she answered.  
"Hi Matt!" Sora said when she picked up the phone.  
"What are you doing today?" Matt said.  
"Nothing today. Why do you ask?" Sora said.  
"Oh, I'm bored so you want to come over to my house? My dad said it would be okay if I invited some of my friends over. But....everyone is kind of busy right now so I guess it's just you..." Matt said, immediately mentally slapping himself in the forehead for telling her it was just them alone.  
"Umm....hold on a sec, I have to ask okay?" Sora said. Matt could hear the phone clatter on the table as Sora went to ask her mom. Matt retraced his thinking, why was he so happy that everyone else was busy but not Sora? Matt snapped back into reality when he heard the phone being picked up.  
"I can come today Matt, but is it okay if you walk with me home? My mom worries..." Sora said.  
"Okay...." Matt said as calmly as he could before he burst with happiness. When he hung up with Sora, he pumped his fist in the air and danced around his room.  
  
Deep in my soul  
love so strong  
it takes control  
  
Sora looked at herself in the mirror. Checking and double checking to make sure she looked good. "Hair check, nice blouse check, flared jeans check, body mist check, lip gloss check..." Sora muttered to herself. When Sora left the house and started walking towards Matt's house she started thinking. Why was she getting so worked up about seeing Matt? He was just a friend right?   
"This is crazy!" Sora murmured as she neared Matt's door. Two seconds after Sora rang the doorbell, Matt opened it and smiled.  
"Hey Sora! Come in!" Matt said cheerfully.  
  
Now we both know  
the secrets bared  
the feelings show  
  
As Sora walked in, Matt tried to dry his sweaty palms before Sora completely thought he was an idiot.  
"Why am I being so stupid? Sora's like my best friend, well one of my several best friends. Why should I be worried about making a good impression? We had so much fun when we were little. Is it different now?" Matt pondered.  
"Matt?" Sora asked, looking puzzled.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Matt said, disbelieving the idea that popped in his head next. "Do I like Sora, as in girlfriend material like?"   
"What's wrong?" Sora looked at Matt, though it didn't seem like he was listening. "Why is Matt shaking his head so much?" Sora wondered.  
  
Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star  
  
Sora shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure Matt out. He seemed a little tense. Then the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Matt said, running towards the door. When Matt opened it, four girls rushed into the room.  
"Say what?" Matt asked himself, wondering why there were girl's in his apartment.  
"Matt? Who are these people?" Sora asked, getting pretty annoyed with the four girls hovering over him. "Sora's jealous! Sora's jealous!!" a little voice in Sora's head repeated. The girls started squealing and one of them took Matt's hand.   
"Oh I just love you Matt!" one girl said.  
  
There will come a day  
somewhere far away  
in your arms I'll stay  
my only love  
  
"What's up with this?!" Matt asked himself, trying to pry himself away from the shrieking girls. They were busting his ears! Matt looked at Sora pleadingly, but she kind of looked annoyed with him. "That's weird...is Sora jealous?" Matt wondered.  
"Oh Matt!" a girl with red hair said.  
"We love you!" another girl, with blue spiky hair said.  
Matt looked at Sora again, pleadingly. This time she turned around, her face red.  
"We're you biggest fans!!" a blonde yelled.  
"Oh!!" Matt said, sighing with relief. They were just fans. Sora looked kind of relieved also.  
"It's a good thing they're not Matt's girlfriends" Sora thought.  
"Sora? A little help here please?" Matt mouthed to Sora.   
"Um excuse me, will you please let go of Matt?" Sora asked politely to the nearest girl. The girl looked at her in disgust.  
"Who are you to talk? You're not his girlfriend or something so don't boss me around!" the girl yelled.  
"Ummm......." Sora and Matt said at the same time, their faces turning red.  
"As a matter of fact she is my girlfriend!" Matt said.  
"Wha.....? You have a girlfriend?" all four girls said in usion.  
"Yes, Sora is my girlfriend. You got a problem with that?" Matt asked challengingly.  
"Uh!!! We didn't know! Bye!" the girl's said before running out the door.  
  
Even when your gone  
love will still live on  
the feeling is so strong  
my only love  
my only love  
  
"Whew! That was close! Thanks Matt" Sora said, flopping down on the couch next to Matt.  
"Ya...." Matt said, staring in space.  
"Matt?" Sora asked  
"I really meant that...you know?" Matt answered, not looking at Sora's face.  
"What???" Sora said, feeling her face turn scarlet. Sora fumbled around her purse to find her home keys.  
"I think I'd better go now Matt, could you walk me home?" Sora asked distractically.  
"No..." Matt said.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it in my heart  
My only love  
My only love  
  
"What? Why?" Sora asked, looking at Matt.  
"Because I really can't go on without telling you Sora....umm....I really don't know what to say, maybe the only thing to say is I love you." Matt said, his face turning red.  
"Why?" Sora repeated.  
"I don't know Sora!" Matt said exasperatly.  
"I have no clue how this happened. I kept thinking about you for a long time, though sometimes I'd just push it from my mind or make up an excuse or something. But I can't hide it any longer. I know now that I really do love you. This is very inexplainable right now but..."   
"I can't let you go..." Matt whispered quietly.  
"Oh, Matt...." Sora said, touched by his openness.  
"But your going out with Tai right?" Matt asked.  
"Tai!? No way!" Sora answered.   
"That's good!" Matt said. Then they both started laughing.  
"How are the other's going to react?" Sora asked.  
"Who cares!" Matt said as he leaned over and gave Sora a kiss. 


End file.
